AI of starcasm
by halo is bad ass
Summary: What if a red vs blue fan woke up as an ai doing freelance and paired with one. what the #### would happen. lets find out.
1. Chapter 1

Pain … pain was all he remembered, oh and the mother facking rainbow of doom and then the black he was in now. And how he got here he didn't know. The last thing he remembered was reading red vs blue fanfic about getting turned in a A.I. than a blinding light came for the laptop in the form of rainbow. If I facking get sucked in my littie pony I hope I get turn into a T-1000/T-X terminator. That would be the most badass thing there.

But giss what's back it's the mother FACKING rainbow, no I DON'T what to taste the rainbow I thought as the rainbow open up and I black out my last thought was what simmons quote "it's not a race thing"

When I woke up to what I to what I never thought ( yeah right) would happen. There in front of me was the director and counselor, face to face or raver 5 stories high face to face. Then I look around and see computers, papers, and glass.

"Hello my name Is the counselor, how do you feel?" ask the counselor and the best red vs blue response comes to my head or cpu, oh did I forget to mchen that i'm now a ai. I look like a sartan with my colors being red and blue and the skim is camouflage and we all know what ai. "I feel like I got shoot by a facking tank" i said as I get up and look at them" I know you two" "no you don't this is the first time you mat us, today's your birthday". Than I must have seen you doing duvet and if todays my B-day then what my name? I ask them the counselor was going to speak but the director stopped him and said " your name is pi." I like pi thank you and can I be paired with agent south? My hope was to fack up south shooting north and wash in the back's for a A.I. " And why do you want to be paired with agent south?" he ask with raised bow " I think that me and her would be a good match and she one of two who don't have one on the leaderboard." I will consider it, now log off. and now all I had was me and thoughts. Now I know most people would be faking out but i've read too many fanfics to know what to do and how to do it and if this is a fanfic then you better like it or tex will find you and smash your ball in and if you don't have them hope you like cliffs. Then I want to sleep that came almost instantly.

wane I woke up I was in some ones head with the location being a car and a little girl throwing up in a bowen bag. I can think I can giss where i'm at or hom im in "bow chace bow wow" you hear in the head. What the fack how did she know that?

oh fack it i'm online.

First thing you see is south and carolina. North was next to south, Wash and York were next to carolina and backs were turned to me and a idea came to my head so I give north the sign to be quwat and tholte/tipe toe over to them and said as loud as I can *SURPRISE MOTHERFACKERS* the look on their faces was pressly. Me, north, and Theta laughed owe head's off at that and what there said " WHAT THE FACK".They looked so mad at me " ok real funny " You bet, hi my name is pi and you three are north, wash, york, and my brother theta. I said to them and they look at me like i was bat shit crazy. How did you know that? The base computer how alose twitter? what's twitter? they asked buy south stated to wake up. north was the fist to her. "How you feel". "Like hell" was her reply and came next to her head and said " will time to get up I what to see what my knew pownter and i can do?" so you're my ai i thought you be bigger. will i'm bigger than him. i said as i punt to wash. we laughed at that I think that i'm going to like it here. 


	2. Chapter 2

( Time skip, why so you say and/or think what the fack is going on)

Ok so you know what going on we left the P.F. ( that's what I like to call them ) with north and theta but, the meta found us and killed North, but I, being a badass was able to get theta out befor the meta could get to him. Oh I should say that the meta does isn't know about me so he didn't come for us but knowing him he will and he will find us. Were past the part where we shoot wash, but it was my idea to and we all got out alive and we got deta with us now but they can't do stuff other than give me avis and pick me up.

Oh if your were wondering on how me and south are ( no need to ask mumper mumper) i'm helping her deal with the lost of her brother. Me and her have gotten close, and no not the " If you want to get close to someone, you don't need to end up inside of them" joke that thukker made in season 10. Me and her have gotten this battle shins that lets us know what the other is think before they think it.

If you want to know what our armer thing's ( I can't spell it) are two thing's. One is a overshield from the first halo game and no not halo CE, the older one. The other one is dual energy in her armor, but they can only be used 5 times before they have to recharge for a min and a half.

Right now the four of us was walking before some people playing a cars theme song almost hit us. What in the blase, Grif you almost hit a woman. OK WHO WHAT'S TO DIE FIRST?

Grif do's, he what's to die were badly. Fuck you officer. Grif that's no way to talk to you commending officer. Where the same rake now so I can say go fuck your sheff.

As they were doing what they do best I want to talk to south.

Hey south I helk there roadie and there is something in the last transmission that it got that said's they are to hunt down ageit washington ,but I think that it's a trap that the meta set up to get more AI. It didn't come from command and it sounded scrambled like it was bit's and pieces. I think we should go with them. What why they just tried to run over now you what to go with them why. One they have a lealed to wash, two they now owe you one FOR omist running you over, and three there arginet over how for you to kill them so can most likely tank over there group with an iron fist and have them dissect the meta.

OK ok I see your point. HEY DOUCHE BAGS I won't kill you all if you let me come with. Hummmmmmmm are you sure you don't what to kill someone here, someone oregon. Fist fuck you and seacont we saw a mongoose over there that you can use,

And off we went without knowing what was going to happen, wlae most of us.


End file.
